The Second Prophecy
by radioactiveoverkill
Summary: What happens if there was an unknown second prophecy? What happens when an unknown girl gets thrown into the world of magical beings. Is there another Queen to rule alongside the Pevensie siblings?  Eventual Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kardia sat on her bed contently. Her long glowing ebony black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, wisps of hair escaping slightly around the frame of her face. Her fingers played with the comforter while her mind was elsewhere. It had been four days after her 15th birthday and they had not heard from her father in weeks, and even though she would not admit, she was worried. She knew there was every chance he could be dead, and she knew there was every chance she may never see him again. But he was fighting for country, for her and her mother, and to keep them both safe. She was to respect that decision and not question it any further, for it would be a disrespect to her father if she did. Her mother was growing weaker as the days went by, and Kardia knew that she would not last until the summer. For it was only a matter of time before the illness consumed her whole and took away her life. Yet she must not think in that way, for it was always forbidden. She was to always taught to look at life positively, and as someone wise had once told her 'everything happens for a reason no matter what the deed'.

'Kardia, dear! Will you come downstairs? There is something I need to discuss with you!' her mothers firm yet soft and caring voice was heard from the sitting room.

'I'm coming mum!' her voice raspy from the silence she had been sitting in for so long.

She lifted herself off of the bed, and made her way to the room her mother was occupying. It got lonely in the house at times, her mother knew this. She made it discreet, and tried to make it as happy and lively as she could, yet it wasn't working. People knew that the leaving of Kardias father was not taking well on the family.

'Ah, there you are my dear. Please sit, this is important.' her mother reached out a hand to her daughter, which she gladly took and took a seat next to her wearing mother.

'Now, dear. I assume you know we haven't heard from your father in so long now don't you?' her mothers voice cracked slightly. Kardia looked around the room, her eyes glancing to the coffee table that lay beside her and her mother. A letter was half opened in the envelope, a slight royal looking symbol across it. Kardia knew what it was, and could feel the tears creeping into her almost grey-looking eyes.

'No, mum. No, no he's not! Don't lie to me mum! This isn't funny!' Kardia exclaimed. The tears were falling freely now, as were her mothers.

'Oh my baby girl, I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I have no choice, it's for you're well being, the war and my health is becoming too much on you to handle.' Kardia rose from her seat.

'So your sending me away now too! After all that has happened, you're just sending me away?' she cried.

'Listen to me now, Kardia Romanda Toyez! I will not be spoken too like that! I am fully aware that you are upset, as am I, about you're fathers passing. I have no choice but too send you away. I know that by the time the spring comes I will not be here for very much longer. I do not wish for you to deal with this war on your own. I am doing this for **you** my daughter. I want to know that you are in safe hands when I pass, and I will not have you here on your own. Do you understand me?' her mother cried, furious.

Kardia sat there, stunned at her mothers outburst and nodded silently.

'I'm.. I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to upset you, I will go where you wish me to go. Please, just promise me you will write? I don't want to know that you will leave this world alone. Please?' she requested quietly, her voice hoarse from the crying.

'Of course I will. Now, go! Start packing dear, you will leave tomorrow morning alright?' her mother stood up with a smile on her face. She slightly tapped her daughters back and pushed her in the direction toward the staircase.

Kardia left the room as quickly as possible, trying to keep in the feeling tomorrow would be the last time she would see her only family. She tried to keep in the feeling of her fathers death. She tried to keep in the fact she would no longer see this house again. She tried to keep in the fact _these next few months would be a massive adventure. _

_I know that this may not make sense as of right now, but everything __should__ make sense in the next chapter, this story has been in the works for a while now, and I just wanted to see what you thought of it. I wanted to get a little bit of back story on Kardia for the time being, but it should start to make sense when the story unfolds._

_Tell me what you think? I would be truly grateful._


	2. Chapter 2

'Now come on dear, you don't want to miss your train now do you?' Kardias mother called amongst the hustle of the busy railway. Kardia gripped her mothers hand tightly and pulled herself closer.

'Now, promise me you will keep these on. You will, won't you sweetheart?' her mum referred to the label fastened around her bag strap.

'Of course mum, promise me you'll write?' Kardia questioned, full of hope.

'Now, I won't promise anything, just in the case that something may happen. But when I can, I will my darling. Now come on, off you go!' she pushed her daughter gently toward the train.

'Oh mum!' Kardia turned and embraced her mum tightly into a hug, for she knew this would be the last time she would see her mother in person. The tears started to stream as she pulled away.

'I love you darling, please always remember that. You will Kardie-bug, won't you?' said her mum, using the nickname given to her as a child.

'Forever and always mum, forever and always' Kardia said pulling her mother into a last embrace before boarding the train.

She let go of her mums hand and slowly backed away.

'Tickets' Kardia felt her gaze being drawn to the soldiers, marching through the station. As if in a trance, she watched them. 'Excuse me! Tickets!' as the lady that seemed to be on guard snatched the tickets out of her hand, pulling out of her trance she looked back at her mother once more and smiled.

'Ok, move along now! Move along!' as the queue moved she felt herself being lifted onto the train, by a soldier, not much older than her. She smiled and thanked the Youngman before finding her way into an empty carriage, leaving her luggage on the seat she flew to the window, determined not to miss her mother as the train pulled away.

As her gaze dropped on her mother, she leant out of the window 'Goodbye mum! I love you!' she called loudly, making sure she would be heard.

While the train started to leave the station choruses of 'I love you!' and 'Goodbye!' were heard throughout the tunnel. Once the station was out of site, Kardia slumped into the chair by the window and frowned. _She would never see her mother in person anymore_.

As a tear fell down her cheek, she didn't realise there were other people walking into the carriage. 'Excuse me, you wouldn't mind us sitting here would you?' said a voice. Unmoving, she shook her head. Her constant view on the window.

'Come on, Lu! Sit down, get some sleep.' the voice spoke softly. 'You too Ed, you look exhausted!'

The seat moved down slightly as somebody sat beside her. Looking up, she looked at the 4 children that were now sitting in the carriage with her. The eldest looking had sandy blonde hair, with bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile. She turned to see who was sitting next to her, and saw it was a little girl not much younger than 10 with short blonde hair and fair skin. A boy huffed 'You can't tell me what to do Peter! You're not dad!' he yelled. The boy had fair skin, much like the little girl with slight freckles on his nose, but very dark hair.

'Edmund! Will you stop it right now?' it was an older girls voice this time. Kardia's eyes fell on a girl not too much younger than herself. She looked so much of the young boy, the hair, the skin, the freckles.

'I'm sorry about this, it's just been a hard time for us all' the girl turned towards Kardia.

Kardia wiped the remaining tears from her face and smiled gently.

'Oh, its alright. Its been a hard time for everybody.' she replied calmly.

'If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong? You seem.. sad.' the older boy said curiously.

'Oh don't worry its noth-' She was cut off abruptly. 'Isn't it obvious? Somebody's obviously died, haven't they?' the young boy said harshly.

'EDMUND! Say you're sorry!' the older girl screeched.

'Don't yell at him, honestly. It's fine, but yes it's.. it's my father. He was killed just last night'. Kardia said truthfully. Before she knew it, she was pulled into a tight but loving hug.

She was grateful for it, as it was the only display of affection she'd had in a long while, not even if it was by a stranger.

'My names Peter, by the way' the person holding her tightly mumbled. He pulled away and smiled.

'These are my two sisters, Susan' he looked at the older one, then at the sleeping child in the corner.

'And that, is Lucy.' he finished looking at the little girl with adoration. Susan picked up his sentence and looked at the younger boy in the corner, drifting off sleepily. 'And he is our younger brother, Edmund.'

Kardia smiled, 'its nice to meet you. I'm Kardia by the way.'

The 3 children smiled at each other as the train fell into a peaceful silence.

As the train pulled up to yet another stop, the 4 siblings started gathering up their things. Kardia took her bag that remained under her seat and placed it in her lap.

'Lucy. Lu. Lulu!' Susan whispered into her little sisters ear, shaking her gently.

Lucy murmured and sat up rubbing her eyes. 'Oh, are we here yet?'

Kardia looked at Lucy and smiled. There was a gleam in the young child's eye, followed by a beaming grin. 'Hello! My names Lucy!' she giggled. Kardia smiled and spoke softly. 'Hello, Lucy. I'm Kardia, its nice to meet you.'

'Are you staying at the professors house too?' Lucy asked hopefully.

Kardia checked her label that was hanging around her bag strap. 'Yes, yes I think I am.' she smiled.

'Great! Come on, lets go!' Lucy grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the carriage doorways and onto the platform, followed by the other three siblings. She laughed and hug her bag around her shoulders and walked down the 3 steps on the platform to where she was to be picked up with the four other siblings.

They waited for a while until Susan spoke up. 'The professor knew we were coming?' she questioned.

'Perhaps.. We've been incorrectly labelled?' Edmund spoke staring down at his tag, it had been the most he had said all morning.

The sound of horses hooves were heard, trotting slightly along the gravel.

As the horse pulled down to a stop right in front of them, a middle-aged woman stepped out of the carriage.

'Ms Mcready?' Peter asked, uncertain.

'Unfortunately, is this it? Haven't you brought anything else?' she said sharply, in a slight southern drawl.

'No mam, just us.' Kardia spoke softly.

The woman sat in silence for a few seconds before speaking once more. 'Very well then, small favours. Get on, we haven't got all day!'

Peter lifted Lucy onto the carriage, before helping Susan. As he went to help Edmund, he pulled away insisting he could get on it himself. Kardia walked forward placing a hand on the latch pulling herself up, but felt two hands gently being placed on her waist. With a quick push she was sitting in the carriage alongside the other three.

Peter came on after, and smiled at the four children sitting down and took a seat next to Lucy.

_This is going to be a long summer, Kardia thought._


	3. Chapter 3

As the kart pulled up to the manor, all five children gasped at the sight before them.

Following Ms Mcready into the foyer, she began listing of plenty of rules.

'You're rooms are upstairs on the right, you two boys will be across the hall from your sisters, and Kardia dear you will be in the room next to the girls' she drawled.

As Susan reached out a hand to curiously touch a figure like statue on the staircase, she was cut off by a sharp 'and there will be NO touching of the historical artefacts!' intentionally directed at her.

As Kardia looked between the two boys, she could see them both staring at each other trying to keep the smirk of both of their faces. Kardia looked at Susan, and seeing her face look a little dejected she shuffled over and placed a hand on her new friends shoulder and gave her a slight smile.

Susan mumbled a slight thank you as they carried walking towards their rooms.

'Most important of all, there will be no disturbing of the professor!' the housekeeper whispered, her face looking to a door in front of them.

Kardia trailed after Lucy at the back and watched as Lucy stopped and stared at the door that the professor was in. Seeing a slight shadow under the door frame, she gasped and quickly made her way up the stairs with Kardia giggling slightly slowly behind her.

Watching all the children enter there rooms, Kardia began to walk to hers.

'Kardia!' she heard Susan call. She turned around and smiled slightly. 'Mm?' she responded.

'Would you like to come into our room with us? The boys are joining us soon, and we would hate for you to be alone in there.' she suggested.

Kardia smiled happily, 'ok.. Yeah thank you. I'll be in, in a moment. If that's alright?'

'of course' Susan smiled and turned the handle to her door and walked inside, shutting it slowly behind her careful to make no noise.

Kardia sat on her bed, feeling the sheets. Compared to hers at home, they were incredibly scratchy.

She sighed and set her suitcase on the bed and left to go to the girls room, she would unpack later.

Kardia walked into the room to find Lucy quietly sobbing on the bed.

'What's wrong, Lu?' she questioned.

'it's the sheets' Lucy sobbed. 'They're all scratchy'. Apparently me and Lucy are on the same page she thought to herself.

'Don't worry Lucy, we'll be home soon. Just you wait.' Susan started.

Edmund scoffed, 'yeah, if homes still there!'

'Isn't it time you were in bed?' Susan questioned hinting to Edmund. 'Yes mum' Edmund sighed.

'Ed!' peter warned him. 'Have you seen this house Lucy?' Kardia cut in, sitting on the end of her bed.

'Its huge! We can do anything we want here! Tomorrow will be great, you just wait and see' she placed a comforting hand on the sad girls knee. Ed huffed and walked out of the room, shutting the door as he went. 'Well, I suppose I better be of now aswell' Peter sighed. 'Goodnight girls, sleep well'. He walked out of the room following Edmund, with choruses of goodnight behind him.

'I best be off too, goodnight girls' Kardia said smiling, leaving the room. Susan and Lucy wished each other nice dreams, and made their way to bed just like the others.

_'Kardia, we bring you grave news. Your mother has passed.' There were cries, screams, silence. Kardia could not quite make out the picture. 'YOUR LYING!' she heard herself scream._

_There were flashes, bright lights and things she was yet to see. 'She didn't love you Kardia, I bet she's glad she's dead! She never even liked you!' there were taunts, teasing. 'STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!' she was screaming more. She couldn't stop. _'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'

_'Kardia!' _there was someone calling her name. 'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'_ 'Why is she thrashing around like that?'_ more voices were heard. Suddenly, she stopped abruptly. She felt the tears, she didn't do anything. She let them fall. Slowly, she let the silent sobs wrack her small body. She felt herself being pulled into a slight embrace, forcing her eyes to open she looked around. The faces of the four siblings were crowding around her. It took her a while to realise that she was sobbing in Peters lap, but as she did she sat up as quickly as she could. She gasped. It had all felt so real. This just made her sob more. No. She mustn't cry. So, as quick as she started, she stopped. Just like that. Don't be weak, you stupid child! she told herself. 'Oh my! Kardia are you alright?' she heard Susan exclaim.

Kardia drew out the long breath she never realised she had been holding and replied with a quiet 'Yes, I'm fine. Sorry I woke you all. You can go back to sleep now.'

As all the others said goodnight to the previously weeping girl, and left - Peter had stayed behind. Only for a few moments, but long enough to tell Kardia she needn't put up an act, and with that - he left along with the others.

Kardia sighed, and felt her body slump into the bed sheets. Why had that dream felt so realistic? It had never happened before? It's just tiredness she had convinced herself over and over before letting her body fall into the calm and dreamless slumber.

She awoke with a start the next morning, making her way out of bed and into the bathroom. She let the cold water of the shower take over her aching body and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about that dream. Once washed, she dried herself and got changed. Realising she had missed breakfast, Kardia made her way into the sitting room the children were given. 'Oh come on Peter! Gastro vascular!' she heard Susan whine, wile walking in. Gathering the idea of the game it seemed Susan had made up, she realised the looks of boredom on Peter and Edmunds face. It was obvious Peter didn't know the answer to any of these, and Edmund just looked completely uninterested.

Kardia sat down on a chair opposite the eldest Pevensie and giggled. Once his gaze had settled on her 'its Latin' she mouthed. Peter smiled at her thankfully and turned to Susan. 'Is it Latin?' Peter smiled.

'Yes!' Susan said, obviously quite shocked that Peter was aware of the answer.

'Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?' Edmund sniggered from underneath a table.

Peter, Lucy, and Kardia gave a quiet giggle at the look on their sisters face.

Susan huffed and slammed the dictionary shut. 'Well what do you suppose we do then?'

Lucy left her place on the windowsill and made her way to her big brother. 'We could play Hide and Seek?' she suggested.

Peter smiled 'But we were already having so much fun!' Susan gave Peter a look, which made him laugh further.

'Come on Peter! Please?' Lucy begged. Peter glanced at his younger sister and sighed.

'1..2..3' he started. Lucy giggled in delight and ran off to find a place to hide, while the rest of the siblings groaned and made their way out of the room, followed by Kardia.

As Lucy went to hide behind a curtain, Edmund moved her out of the way. 'I got here first!' he complained. She huffed and ran to find another spot. Kardia found a trunk, not too far from where Edmund was hiding and climbed in.

'98..99..I'm coming!' Peters voice was faint, from the sound of the corridors.

'Its alright! I'm fine, I'm back!' Lucy ran outside of the room she was in.

Kardia lifted up the trunk lid, to see if she could find out what was going on.

'Shut up! He's coming!' Edmund cried.

As soon as Edmund had said that, Peter came strolling into the corridor where Kardia, Edmund and Lucy were all looking at one another.

'You know, I don't think you three quite get the idea of this game' he joked.

'But.. I was gone for hours?' Lucy questioned, obviously confused.

'Does this mean I win?' Susan said smiling walking into the room.

'I don't think Lucy want's to play anymore' responded Peter, looking at his little sister in confusion.

'What are you going on about, Lu?' Kardia piped up from her trunk, lifting the lid fully now and stepping out of it.

'I.. I was in the wardrobe! And then there was another world inside! I met a fawn! Oh, he was so lovely!' she exclaimed.

'Well, I think we should take a look' Susan suggested, asking Lucy to lead her to the supposed magical wardrobe.

Once inside the spare room, Susan made her way over to the Victorian woodwork and opened its doors. She walked inside and knocked on its back twice.

'Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe' she called, walking out.

Edmund stood at the side of it, knocking on the sides just to make sure that there really wasn't a secret land his little sister was crying about.

'But it really was there!' Lucy exclaimed.

'One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination!' Peter said to the little girl softly.

'I wouldn't lie about this!' she outraged. 'Well.. I believe you' Edmund spoke.

'You.. You do?' Kardia questioned, obviously as confused as the others.

'Well yeah, didn't I ever tell you about the football pitch in the bathroom cupboard?' he laughed.

'Oh will you just stop' Peter said, getting increasingly angrier by the second.

'You just have to make everything worse don't you?' Peter scowled. 'When will you learn to just grow up?'

Edmund, furious, found himself face to face with his older brother. 'JUST SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOUR DAD, BUT YOUR NOT!' and with this, he ran out of the room.

Susan sighed, 'well that was nicely handled' disappointed with her older brother, and walked out of the room to follow Edmund.

'I wasn't lying!' Lucy piped up from behind Kardia.

'Susan's right Lucy. That's enough' peter said, walking out of the room.

Kardia and Lucy were the only people left in the room by the time the argument was over and done.

'Well.. If it means anything, I believe you' Kardia spoke quietly.

'You.. Do?' Lucy questioned cautiously, as the last time she had believed somebody they humiliated her in front of the rest of her siblings. 'Of course, they just don't believe in what they don't see. But, if you're sure it was there Lucy, then I have every right to believe you' Kardia responded.

'Thankyou!' Lucy smiled as Kardia went to walk out of the room. 'Oh! And Kardia!' she turned around. 'Mm?' she answered. 'You're the best' Lucy grinned and took Kardias hand in hers and led her out to the gardens.

Well wasn't that interesting, Kardia mused.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Kardia! Kardia! You know your mum never loved you. You're dad is probably already dead, and your mother hasn't even had the decency to tell you about it! She hasn't even written to you at all! She hates you, Kardia! You're such a disappointment, and you know it!'_ The voices were taunting her, teasing and whispering. Kardia sat up, rubbing her eyes and letting them adjust to the darkness of her bedroom. She looked over to the clock on the wall over on the right hand side. 6:30am. _Well I doubt the others will be awake, I'm better off just laying here. _She rolled over on her side, and shut her eyes clearing her mind of the previous dream.

As soon as she was drifting off into a soundless sleep, her door was prised open and the lights where flicked on, walking in a bright eyed Lucy, and 3 other very tired teenagers.

Kardia groaned and turned around. 'What's the matter Lu?'

Lucy jumped n her bed and smiled. 'Its all there! Its all really there!'

Susan huffed, tying up her robe. 'You were just dreaming Lucy!'

'No. This time Edmund went too! Didn't you Edmund?' all eyes were focused on the 13 year old standing in the corner of the room.

'You.. You saw the faun?' Peter asked, confused.

Edmund shook his head, and Lucy grinned sheepishly. 'Well.. He didn't exactly go there with me. He.. Where _did_ you go, Edmund?'

Edmund looked at peter. 'I was just playing along, I'm sorry peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her'. He sat down on the bed, a smug look on his face. 'But some little children just don't know when to stop pretending.'

Lucy's face twisted into somewhat an upset yet very angry emotion, and she ran out of the room sobbing quietly as she went.

'Oh will you just stop?' peter said, disappointed in his little brother and got up to chase after Lucy, with Susan in trail.

Kardia sat there almost as if in a daze, until she finally got her mind around what had just happened and leapt out of bed to follow Susan and Peter, who she had gotten quite close to in the past few days they had been at the professors house.

Once she had caught up with them both, she quickly tied her robe and looked up. 'Good morning, were sorry for waking you up like that' Susan apologized.

'Oh, don't worry I really wasn't asleep anyway' Kardia chuckled.

They walked along the corridor, trying to find the sobbing girl and were quite shocked to find Lucy hugging a very dazed and confused man.

'You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables!' huffed the angry voice of Mrs Macready, the housekeeper.

'Oh, professor. I'm sorry. I told them not to disturb you! She apologized.

'Its quite alright Mrs Macready, now if you will I think this young lady is in need of some hot chocolate, hmm?' he smiled, and ushered Lucy off to her.

Shocked, the 3 children turned to walk away, but as they did so a subtle yet light cough was given by the Professor, he nodded his head once they turned around once again and made a gesture as to ask them to follow him into his study.

Once they had sat down, Professor Kirke had started lighting his pipe and smiled at the children.

'Now, would you care to tell me what was going on?' he asked.

'Its our sister sir' Susan answered. 'The weeping girl' he stated. 'Yes sir, she's upset.'

'Hence the weeping' he retorted.

'Yes, well its nothing we can't handle!' Peter cut in, pulling on his sisters arm.

'She thinks she's found a magical land' Susan kept on. The professor gave a light chuckle. 'In.. the upstairs wardrobe, sir!' Kardia put in. As soon as this was said, he stopped laughing immediately and gave them an astounded expression.

'What was it like?' he asked, amazed. 'Like talking to a lunatic!' Susan stated. The professor waved his hand. 'No, no - not that! The magical land, what was it like?'

Peter was astonished. 'Your not saying you believe her, are you?'

'Well.. Why shouldn't you? She's your sister isn't she?' He answered.

'Well yes.. But logically its impossible!' Susan exclaimed.

'Oh what do they teach in schools these days?' he muttered to himself. 'Edmund said they were just pretending' Peter confirmed. The professor laughed. 'Now tell me, is Edmund the most truthful one?' 'Well.. This would be the first time' Peter spoke quietly. 'Well then!' The Professor spoke loudly. 'If she's not lying, and she's not mad then _logically_ she's telling the truth! Now you're a family aren't you? Including Kardia, as you seem to have gotten so close. So you might as well start acting like one!'

The 3 children nodded, looking at there shoes at left the room.

Once changed, and ready for the day the four children met up with Lucy and decided that because of the nice weather (_which the hadn't been getting so often_) they would go outside, and enjoy the fresh air.

Kardia was sitting with Lucy beneath a tree, reading a book while Peter, Edmund and Susan were playing a small game of cricket. 'And Peter winds up, poised to make yet another wicket!' he laughed and threw the ball, hitting Edmund square in the thigh.

'Ouch!' He exclaimed, throwing Peter a dirty look. 'Whoops!' Peter laughed 'wake up dolly daydream!'.

'Can't we just play hide and seek again?' Edmund huffed.

'I thought _you_ said it was a kids game' Peter replied, tossing the ball between his two hands.

'And besides, we could all use the fresh air!' Susan spoke, hoping to cut the tension.

Much to her dismay, Edmund replied with a small 'its not like there isn't air inside!'.

'Are you ready?' Peter questioned, annoyed.

'Are you?' Edmund yelled. Peter threw the ball, and with a swift _Whack!_ the cricket ball had gone flying through a stained glass window of the house.

The children gave each other a look of horror, while Lucy and Kardia stifled a laugh.

They all ran out of the field, and into the manor. Skidding to a halt when they saw the damage

Peter sighed. 'Oh well done, Ed!' he gave a sarcastic remark 'hey, you bowled it!' Edmund defended.

'What is all that noise?' yelled a voice. 'Oh no!' Lucy cried. 'The Macready!' Kardia whispered.

'Well, run!' Peter exclaimed, ushering the other 4 out of the door. `Running along the corridors they came to a door, as Edmund went to open it, footsteps were heard from the other side.

'No! Back, back move back!' Edmund cried. They all ran to another door beside it, but failed when they realised the door was locked. They moved to the next corridor and tried every single door, but each time they were locked. Kardia came to a door at the end and tried to open it, and to their luck it opened freely, with no struggle at all. They all ran inside, slamming the door behind them to see the grand wardrobe. 'Oh you've got to be kidding me!' Susan sighed. They all turned to face the door, to hear footsteps coming closer. Edmund ran over to the wardrobe and opened the door. 'Come on!' he yelled, pointing. As the footsteps where growing nearer the children sighed, and piled into the wardrobe one by one. Peter was the last one inside, pulling the door behind him he made sure to leave it open just a crack, _(because he knew it was foolish to shut oneself into a wardrobe)_ and moved backwards.

'Ouch!' 'Will you stop shoving?' 'Stop pushing me!' 'You're on my foot!' The children were surprised as to the fact they hadn't yet hit the back of the wardrobe. With a soft thump, Peter, Susan and Kardia were thrown onto the floor. Peter huffed, but felt confused as he felt the floor he was sitting on was making him increasingly wet. He looked up, expecting to find the ceiling of the wardrobe, but finding a bright white sky. He shot up, shocked at his surroundings. Susan and Kardia did the same. As they stepped outwards, Lucy peered out. 'I don't. suppose saying were sorry would _quite_ cover it?' he questioned Lucy. 'No.' She giggled 'but this might!' as she threw an ice cold snowball from behind her back and threw it dead at her older brothers face. Peter turned around shocked at the impact and laughed. He picked up some snow of his own, and threw it back. Before long, It hand turned into a full snowball fight. Susan grabbed some snow, and threw it lightly at her younger brother, who had been extremely quiet. 'Ouch!' He cried, holding his arm 'stop it!'. Peter walked his way over to his brother and turned extremely angry. 'You little liar!' he accused Edmund. 'You didn't believe her either!' he cried. 'I apologized to Lucy!'. Peter paused. 'Say you're sorry!' he said, threateningly. 'Alright! I'm sorry!' Edmund sighed.

Lucy giggled 'its ok! Little kids just don't know when to stop pretending' she retorted.

'Oh very funny' he glared.

'Kardia believed me this whole time!' Lucy said, mentioning the girl who had not yet spoken.

'..you did?' Peter and Susan questioned. Kardia nodded sheepishly and grinned.

Much to her relief, the two older siblings laughed and looked around. 'What do we do from here?' Kardia asked. 'Well.. I think Lucy should decide!' he smiled. 'Oh! Really? I'd like you all to meet Mr Tumnus!' he cried happily. 'Well then, Mr Tumnus it is!' Peter laughed, walking back into the wardrobe.

'But! We can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this?' Susan exclaimed folding her arms to keep herself warm, making her point.

'Well, I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us borrowing these. And if you think about it _logically_, we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe' he replied, handing out a coat to each person.

Edmund grumbled, 'This is a girls coat!' he glared at the coat Peter had given him. 'I know' Peter answered pointedly. As the 5 children put on the coats, they ventured off into the snow covered woods, a long and tiring journey ahead of them.

* * *

_- I do believe this is my longest chapter yet? Thank you for the reviews, they've been lovely! To the people who are reading the other story on profile 'Last Chapter Exposed' it is being put on a temporary hiatus whilst I finish this story as my main priority. Thank you for all the support. Please keep all the reviews coming, there really inspiring! xox_


	5. Chapter 5

'I can't wait for you to meet him!' Lucy giggled, walking ahead of her siblings and new friend. 'We'll have tea and lots of.. Lots of..' stopping dead in her tracks, Lucy stared up at the cave in front of them. Upon seeing the broken down door, she ran into the snow covered hole, her siblings following in trail.

Once the four of them were inside, Kardia stood in the entrance looking round encase of any attackers. Once she figured there was nobody in sight, she followed the others into the cave.

Looking around, there were broken china and torn books laying across the wooden floor. Stepping forward she heard a crunch beneath her feet. Looking down, she saw she had stepped on a framed picture of an old yet very proud looking faun. Stepping off of it quickly, she walked down the stairs and stood next to Lucy. 'Who could have done this?' she whispered.

Peter drew his gaze to a piece of paper pinned into the wall, and tore it off, leaving it in his hands.

'_The former occupant of these premises, The Faun Tumnus,_

_Is under arrest and awaiting trial on a charge of high treason, against his Majesty._

_Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands._

_Also of comforting her majesties said enemies and fraternizing with humans. _

_Signed, __**Maugrim**_

_**Captain of the secret police.**_

_**LONG LIVE THE QUEEN**_'

Peter read off the piece of paper. He looked up, a horrified look on his face.

'We have to do something!' Lucy cried. Peter bent down and took his little sister in a hug.

'Its ok, Lu! We'll figure something out. Maybe we should call the police?' he suggested.

'These are the police!' Kardia spoke up. Peter shot her a look, telling her to shut up.

'Ok. Now we really should get back!' Susan cried, walking forward and taking Lucy's hand.

'We can't just leave him!' Lucy exclaimed, pulling her arm out of Susan's grasp.

'But, he's a criminal!' Edmund piped up from the back, walking to stand next to Kardia.

'If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do, Lu!' Kardia agreed. Lucy groaned.

'You don't get it do you?' she exclaimed, looking up. 'I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me!' Susan sighed. 'Listen Lu..' _Psst._ Susan stopped talking. She walked towards the cave door and peered outside. _Psst._ There it was again. 'Did.. Did that bird just _Psst_ us?' Kardia whispered.

She, Susan, and the other three walked outside into the snow once more and looked around.

The sound of footsteps were heard around them. Kardia grew closer to Edmund, grabbing onto his coat for protection. Susan and Lucy on the other hand, were in front gripping onto Peter.

The footsteps were growing louder and all of the children were looking around them, on edge.

Suddenly, they stopped. A beaver emerged from behind a snowy mound and started walking towards the three in front, 'it's a.. beaver?' Lucy stated. Peter bent down and put his hand out towards the Beaver.

'Here boy! Here boy!' he whispered, clicking his fingers. He moved closer, doing the same as before.

'Well, I 'aint gonna smell it if that's what you're getting at' the beaver laughed.

The five children were startled.

'Lucy Pevensie?' the beaver questioned, walking towards the three children in front.

'Y..yes?' she whispered. Beaver pulled something out from behind his back, and offered it to the small girl.

'Hey! That's the hankie I gave to Mr Tum..' she was cut off by the beaver.

'Tumnus, I know. He got it to me just before they took him.' he looked down, sadness evident.

'Do you know where he is? Is he alright?' she cried.

Beaver looked around, 'its better left for safer quarters' he whispered, walking off.

Peter and Lucy went to follow him, before Susan grabbed the end of Peters coat and pulled him back.

'What are you doing?' she whispered forcefully, adamant not to let the beaver hear her.

'Well.. He said he knows the faun?' Peter trailed off.

'How do we know we can trust him?' Edmund asked.

'Yeah.. I'm with these two on that one Peter. We don't even know where we are! We could get lost, then maybe we'll never get back home! Imagine what our parents would say.. Oh. Peter we really should be getting back!' Kardia whispered, joining in on the conversation.

'Nobody asked your opinion, Kardia! You're not even part of this family!' Peter whispered, just as harshly. All the children were startled at Peters sudden change of attitude.

'Next time you think of opening your mouth, make sure it's a point worth saying. We're doing this for Lucy, now stop being such a selfish twit!'

'Is everything alright?' the beaver questioned, emerging from the snowy mound he came from.

'Yes! We were just…talking!' Peter answered, far too quickly.

'Further in!' the beaver whispered, walking off again.

'He means the trees' Lucy whispered, speaking for the first time since the argument began.

Peter and Lucy started following the beaver, Susan sighed and followed reluctantly, giving an apologetic look to the other two, that opinions had been completely rejected.

Kardia sighed, blinked back the tears in her eyes and followed the others, Edmund in tow.

'Oh its lovely!' she heard Lucy cry in delight. She looked up to see a small dam in the middle of a clearing. The snow covered it, making it look homely and warm.

'Its merely a trifle, not finished yet. But it'll look the business when it is though!' the beaver thanked Lucy and continued walking.

When they had reached the bottom of the long steep hill down, they heard a females voice call from the inside.

'Beaver? Is that you! I've been worried sick, if I find out you've been with Badger again I..' a small beaver emerged from the damn, fussing over her fur and looked up.

'Oh.. Their not badgers!' she whispered, walking even further towards them.

'Why, I'd never thought I'd live to see this day!' She started fussing with her fur even more.

'Beaver! Couldn't you have given me five minutes warning?' she cried.

'I would have given you a month if I thought it would've 'elped!' he laughed, making the children give a slight smile.

'Oh, come inside dears! You must be freezing!' she ushered them in.

Kardia walked behind Edmund, when he stopped she sighed and looked to were he was looking.

2 Hills. He seemed to be transfixed.

'Enjoying the scenery are we, you two?' beavers voice called from below.

They both looked down, and walked inside.

Once they were all sitting inside comfortably, Susan, Lucy and Peter sitting at the table with Mr and Mrs Beaver and Edmund and Kardia sitting on the steps close.

'Are you sure there isn't anything we can't do to help Mr Tumnus?' Lucy questioned.

'Well you know what they say, he was probably taken by the White Witch. Most people that go through them doors never really come back outside again.' He sighed.

'But there's hope, dear! Lots of hope!' Mrs Beaver called 'fish and chips!' she sighed, placing the plate in front of the young girl.

'There's a great deal more than hope! Aslan is on the move' the three children looked at Mr Beaver admiringly, not knowing who/what he was but the name in itself sounded amazing.

'Who's Aslan?' Kardia and Edmund questioned.

'Who's Aslan?' Mr Beaver cried, laughing. 'Oh - you cheeky blighters!'

Mrs Beaver nudged him, and he looked up. 'He's only the king of the whole wood! The top geezer! The _real_ king of Narnia!'

Edmund sat down, begrudgingly.

'You see.. There's a prophecy. _When Adams flesh And Adams bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done!_' He announced.

'You know, that doesn't really rhyme?' Susan questioned.

'Yeah, I know it doesn't but you're missing the point!' Beaver cried.

'There's also a second prophecy, but that of which is unknown.' Mrs Beaver added.

'And you think were the ones?' Peter questioned. 'I think you've got it wrong! We're not heroes!'

'Were from Finchley!' Susan added.

'Well you've gotta be! Aslan's already at the Stone Table. He's fitted out you're army!' Mr Beaver exclaimed.

'Our army?' Lucy questioned, surprised.

'Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!' Susan sighed. 'Thank you for your hospitality. But we really should be going!'

'You can't just leave!' Beaver cried.

'We have to help Mr Tumnus!' Lucy added.

'It's out of our hands, Lu!' Peter sighed. 'Come on Ed, Kardia.' He looked around the room, to find the door open and the two children missing.

'I'm gonna kill them' Peter groaned.

'You might not have to..' Beaver sighed. The children looked at him curiously.. 'Have either of them ever been to Narnia before?'

_

* * *

I'm sorry! Its taken so long, but my computer was being such an idiot. I'll make up for it though, I promise xox_


	6. Chapter 6

'Ed, this queen.. What is she like?' Kardia whispered to the young boy she was walking alongside.

Edmund sighed as he watched his feet trek through the cold winter's snow. 'For the thousandth time, she was lovely to me. Said she'd make me a prince. Oh, you don't know how much I want that Kar. Just to be better than Peter for once in my life!'

Kardia winced at the mention of Peters name, and looked back at the dam that was soon far in the distance. 'Are we doing the right thing? Walking away?' she questioned.

'Well, did you really want to stay with them Kardia? Or we could just go to a place where were actually wanted. I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of Peters moaning!' Edmund said sharply.

'I guess not' she sighed. 'I just don't know why Peter turned on me so. Did I do anything?'

Edmund looked up at her, shocked. 'Of course you didn't! You only wanted to go home, and that's completely reasonable. Peter is being an outrageous jerk!' he whispered. 'He thinks he's dad.'

Kardia wrapped an arm around Edmund and the two of them carried on walking.

Edmund didn't talk much after that. The occasional shake of the head, or a yes and a no but no full sentences.

'Hey.. Ed' Kardia shook the boys shoulder. 'Ed.. I think were here.'

Edmund looked up and smiled. 'We are. Come on! Follow me!' he grabbed his new friends hand and ran towards the castle.

Stepping inside the tall iron gates, they both looked behind them to hear a faint 'Edmund! Kardia!'.

Their eyes widened and they returned into the castles cold walls, leaving the 3 children alone in the distance with only the beavers.

* * *

Peter sighed as he looked at the beavers. 'Well, where do you suppose they would have gone then? I mean, only Edmunds been to Narnia aswell as Lucy. Well, to our knowledge anyway'

Susan and Lucy looked at the door that was still open, from the other two's miraculous exit that nobody had witnessed.

'Listen, there's only one place they would've gone. From what I recall earlier, they both seemed very transfixed by a spot between to hills.' Beaver started.

'They went to the White Witch.. Didn't they? That's why Edmund was so angry when you mentioned her earlier! Oh!' Lucy cried.

'I'm afraid so, dear. But there's no means as to say we can't stop them. So come on! Hurry before they get any further, and we may just catch them!' Mrs beaver hurried.

The 5 of them hurried out of the dam, and ran towards the nearest path.

Just as they reached the hill nearing towards the ice castle, they saw two people walking slowly towards the iron gates, 'Edmund, Kardia!' Lucy cried

Peter covered his little sisters mouth. 'Shut up! They'll 'ear ya!'

Once Peter was convinced she would stay quiet, he removed his hand and went to make a run for it.

Beaver grabbed the end of his coat and pulled him back, just as he watched the iron gates close, a loud thud whilst shutting.

'Why did you stop me?' Peter cried, 'I could've gotten them back!'

'Don't you get it?' Beaver yelled. 'Their the bait! The witch want's all five of ya!'

'But.. Why?' Lucy asked. Mrs beaver sighed. 'To kill you!' Mr beaver finished.

Susan sighed. 'This is all you're fault!'

'Why?' Peter sounded offended.

'If you had just listened to me and Kardia in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!' she cried.

'Oh, so you knew this was going to happen?' he taunted her.

'I didn't know what would happen!' she cried, verging on the brink of tears. 'Which is why we should have left while we still could!'

'Oh stop it you two!' Lucy walked in between them. 'Do you really think any of this is going to help Ed and Kar?'

The two teenagers looked down, ashamed.

'Only Aslan can help them now' beaver sighed.

'Then take us to him' Peter stated, looking at the castle that held his brother and close friend, whom he had foolishly yelled at.

He sighed, and the five of them turned away, heading back to the dam to prepare for what lye ahead.

* * *

_I am so sorry all of these chapters are so short, but my computer is being so stubborn its unbelievable._

_The updates will come sooner though, I promise. thank you for the reviews, you could review a little more if you wish though, the more the merrier as they say :3 _


	7. Chapter 7

Kardia looked at the white walls around her. They were tall, and regal looking and even though they were in a palace of sorts, made of ice she couldn't help but think it looked magical.

The chill in the air brushed past her shoulders, and blew in front of her face yet despite the wearing of a very thick coat, she grew closer to Edmund who had obviously very stupidly taken his off a while back.

Edmund gripped her hand in his, as they made their way through a statue cluttered hall.

In Kardias opinion, the courtyard-like place was certainly very creepy and no place for children of their age to be wandering around alone in, however Edmund has said this Queen was nice, and she would welcome them into her castle with open arms.

Kardia sighed. 'Edmund, I'm getting quite tired of walking - are we almost there?'

Edmund's foot kicked something hard, he bent down and picked up what seemed to be a piece of charred wood. He smirked, and pressed the wooden stick towards the face of a tiger like statue and started drawing a moustache. The dark marks shone brightly against the white ice, and he giggled - along with Kardia. 'Were almost there, I promise come on!'.

Kardia sighed and looked at the floor, there in front of her was a statue of a wolf laying on the floor. It was almost lifelike, she was amazed.

Just as Edmund went to step over it, the statue jumped up knocking Edmund and Kardia back in horror.

'Choose your words wisely' the wolf growled, its paw on Edmunds chest.

Kardia was stunned as she laid on the floor, watching silently in fear that any movement would alert the fact that she was there.

'I - I'm a son of Adam!' he cried desperately.

The wolf shrunk back. 'My apologies, personal favourite of the queen - or else not so fortunate' he chuckled darkly, 'follow me.'

Kardia lifted herself up and rushed towards the young boy 'Edmund! Are you ok?'

'I'm fine' he replied, lifting himself up also. 'Come on - we don't want to lose him do we?'

'I guess not' Kardia replied following Edmund.

While walking, she took in the scenery. The icicles hung from every corner of the walls, and the icy coldness was apparent in every room. Walking up some ice steps, her gaze fell on a royal looking throne - made of ice of course. Kardia heard Edmund gasp and looked over.

'Wait here' the wolf said sternly, walking in a different direction.

Edmund walked up to the throne in amazement, it was sculpted perfectly with a woollen looking rug hung over it, he sat down and Kardia sighed. 'Edmund! What are you doing?'

Edmund just smiled and looked around the room.

Kardia saw a woman walk into the room, her hair tied in a great bun on top of her head, and an ice-like crown decorating it.

'Like it?' her voice was very proud, and her head held high.

Edmund leapt off in surprise and stood before her. 'Yes.. Your majesty' he bowed.

'Tell me Edmund.. Are you're sisters.. Deaf?'' she questioned.

Edmund looked surprised at this question. 'No..' he replied unsure.

'And your brother. Is he.. Unintelligent?'

'Well - I think so, but mother says-'

'Then how **dare** you come alone?' she cries, obviously unaware of the young girl cowering in a corner.

'I tried! I swear! They just don't listen to me!' Edmund cried, walking backwards slowly.

'Edmund.. I asked so little of you' she continued. 'I suppose you are of little use to me now'.

'But I didn't come alone!' He interrupted. The witch stopped. 'Excuse me?'

'I brought somebody..'

'Well show them to me then will you?' she questioned, visibly bored.

Kardia stepped forward, she didn't want Edmund to get hurt, especially because she was too cowardly to do so.

'M..me, your majesty' she whispered.

'And who is this 'me?' she enquired.

'I'm Kardia.' she sighed 'your majesty'.

'Well Edmund, I see your not a total loss to me then.' she smirked. 'However, do you know where you're other siblings happen to be, because I am sure they are here in Narnia someplace or other. Make sure you're answer is correct Edmund, and you will be rewarded.'

Edmund stepped forward a bit more 'They.. Were at a damn, with the beavers! They said something about.. Aslan?' He questioned and smiled a little. 'Does that mean I can have some more Turkish Delight now?'

The Witch laughed. 'Our guests are hungry' she looked towards a dwarf that was standing beside her.

'Time for num num's' he laughed sadistically and pulled a knife from his pocket and pointed it towards their backs. 'Follow me.'

Kardia gulped and looked at Edmund with a questioning glance.

He turned to Kardia worried, and looked behind him.

'Maugrim, you know what to do' she whispered to the wolf that flanked her.

'Of course your majesty' he growled and let out a ripping howl and ran out of the foyer and into the cold, followed by a few other wolves.

Edmund turned around in horror, and refused to think about what was going to happen to the siblings he never admitted aloud, but loved dearly.

As he felt the knife being pressed into his back more, he started walking in hope it would release some of the pain.

* * *

The 3 children and the beavers stood on top of the snow covered mound following Peter and Susans argument and just started at the castle.

Minutes passed until a faint howl was heard.

'We've gotta run! Their comin'!' Beaver cried, making his way down the slopes as quickly as he could, followed by 3 very shocked siblings.

As they reached the dam, they hurried inside.

'Urry up, mother! Their comin'!' he cried once more.

At this, Mrs Beaver gasped and started rushing around the small hut, pulling things from shelves and wrapping them carefully in a blanket on the table.

'What is she doing?' Lucy cried looking at Beaver, who only shrugged in response.

'It's a long journey, and Beaver gets very cranky when he's hungry!' Mrs Beaver shouted.

Beaver sighed, 'I'm cranky nah!'

Susan rushed to help Mrs Beaver, and started pulling things from shelves also.

'Do you think we'll need Jam?' she asked, pulling it from the cupboard.

'Only if the witch serves toast!' Peter retorted from behind her, earning a snarl in response.

'Are you done now?' Beaver cried as Mrs Beaver and Susan started tying up the bundle of things in the middle of the table.

Susan and Mrs beaver sighed, interrupted by scratching at the dams outside.

All 5 of them shared a look of horror, and rushed out of a hole in the floor, made by Mr Beaver in his travels one time.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I am** so** sorry that i've left it so long, i'll try and make it better though, i promise!

This chapter is rubbish though, I apologize.

Reviews would be lovely


	8. Authors Note

_Ok, I know I said that I wouldn't leave a gap this long between chapters anymore but I sort of have._

_I want you too know that I haven't given up on this story. Not yet anyway. I have some chapters already written out on my phone, but I need some inspiration for the next chapter._

_So, I'm holding a little competition or whatever you would like to call it. Whoever comes up with the best idea in the reviews, that I like, I'll write it into my story - or perhaps make them into a character. _

_I don't know, let me know what you think and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

_Thank you for you're patience. _

_Tamm ox_


	9. Chapter 8

The witch turned to face Kardia once Edmund and the wolves had left the room, and smiled sadistically.

'Now, what's you're name again young daughter of eve?' Kardia looked down.

'K...Kardia your majesty.' she added. The witch chuckled. 'Kardia' she drawled. 'Come here. Come here now.' she demanded.

Kardia walked forward a few paces, her gaze still on the iced floor.

'Look at me when I am talking to you, child.' She barked. Kardia looked up immediately at the sound of the older woman's tone. 'Now, now, now' she whispered. 'What do we have here?'

The witch took hold of Kardias chin and moved it side to side. 'Are you willing to do my bidding? Or would you rather end up like little Edmund down there?' she pointed to a tunnel leading who knows where.

'What have you done with him?' Kardia asked forcefully, finding her voice.

The witch chuckled, 'don't you dare get sassy with me, girl. I could kill you in just one second so I wouldn't push me too it, eh?' she questioned. 'I believe you could be of some use to me. And It wouldn't do to have you dead just because you couldn't be a good little girl? Now shut up!' she barked again, slapping Kardias face, leaving a trail of blood on her cheek.

Kardia lifted her hand up to her face in shock. 'Now, you are to come with me. Lets go find your little friend.' The witch got up off her thrown and placed a cold hard hand on Kardias shoulder and pushed her hard towards the tunnel. 'Move!' the witch shouted.

Obeying, Kardia walked forwards, the witch's hand steering her around the icy cave.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, Kardia looked to her right to see 2 icy holes in the wall, in one of which Edmund sat - obviously freezing.

Kardia gasped and walked towards him, the witch pushing her in as well.

She sat beside Edmund, hugging her knees.

The queen turned to the cell beside them both, and glared at the person inside. Kardia followed her gaze and turned to find a human, with the legs of a goat. She gasped, never in her life had she seen such a thing. Suddenly realisation came over her, this must have been Mr Tumnus. The person Lucy had been going on about since before they even came to Narnia.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of the White Witch. 'I'm leaving. I do not expect to hear a word.' she glared at the two children. 'From any of you!'

Once the Witch had disappeared from sight, Edmund turned to Kardia inspecting her cheek.

'Are.. You alright?' he whispered, tearing up. Kardia smiled slightly, hugging the scared boy.

'I'm fine, Ed. Come on, we'll be alright. Anyway, is there anything to eat in here? I'm starving?' she laughed.

He looked around 'Well, there's that' he pointed at some rock looking hard bread on a plate in the corner.

Kardia crawled over and took the plate into her hands. 'Well.. Here goes nothing' she laughed and took a bite. Not even five seconds after chewing, she coughed and spluttered spitting it out.

'I don't think so' she wheezed, while Edmund patted her back softly.

'Are you going to eat that?' a voice called. Looking over Kardia saw it was the faun, so she nodded and handed him the plate.

Taking it gratefully, he smiled and looked up.

'Mr.. Tumnus?' Edmund whispered.

Mr Tumnus stopped chewing on the bread, abruptly.

'You're Lucy Pevensies brother.' he stated.

'Im Edmund.' he corrected the faun, politely.

'Yes.. You have the same nose' the faun smiled, 'Edmund, your sister. Is she alright?'

Edmund frowned 'I don't know' he started to tear up again, making Kardia hug him closely in comfort.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard, and the three of them went back to the positions they were in before the witch left the room.

Walking in, she glared at all of them.

'Do you know why you're here faun?' she drawled, pointing her long iced wand like stick at the man.

'Because I believe in a free Narnia!' He said, strongly. Kardia smiled at his bravery.

'You are here because they - ' she turned to look at the two children in the cell beside him now pointing her wand at them 'turned you in. For sweeties' she snarled.

The faun looked over to the two petrified children, in horror.

The witch sighed and looked over to an ogre like figure in the corner. 'Take him' she stared at the faun.

As directed, the ogre hammered down on Mr Tumnus' shackles, each whack came with a cry of pain making Edmund and Kardia cringe. Once the faun was dragged away the witch turned to the dwarf standing in the doorway. 'Ready my sleigh' she chuckled darkly 'these two miss their family'.

* * *

Running throughout the dark tunnel was hard for the 3 siblings, who had not accustomed to the darkness.

As Beaver stopped at the end abruptly, Peter stared down in confusion. 'Why didn't you bring a map?' he heard Mrs Beaver cry out.

'There wasn't any room next to the Jam!' Beaver huffed. Running back round the other way, Lucy tripped over a small mound of dirt on the floor. Going to pick herself up with some help from her brother she silenced everybody. Listening closely, a slight howl was heard at the other end of the hall.

'Their in the tunnel!' she whispered, horrified. Peter pulled up his little sister as quickly as he could, and followed the others as fast as he could go.

Beaver sighed in relief, finding a hole in the top - which led to his friend Badgers.

'Come on!' he cried, climbing up to be followed by the others.

Peter lifted Susan up, and once he made sure everyone was out he climbed up himself - hauling over a beer barrel to block the other entrance.

He sighed in relief once he realised it was over to be cut off by Beaver.

'He was my best mate!' he whispered, touching a stone statue.

'I'm so sorry, dear.' Mrs Beaver said softly, touching his shoulder.

Peter looked around at all the stone statues, it was hard to believe these were all living, breathing animals.

'This is what happens when you cross with the witch.' drawled a voice. Everyone's head turned to the place where the voice was heard, to see a fox. Susan's eyes widened as Beaver cried out.

'Get out of here, you traitor!' he cried, raising a fist.

'Woah, I'm one of the good guys!' the fox smirked, in defence.

'Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!' Beaver snarled.

They were cut of by a close bark, and the moving of the barrel.

'Yes, well we can argue breading later. Get up in that tree. Now!' the fox cried.

Following his orders, the siblings and the beavers, climbed into the tree in horror as they watched the proceedings down below.

* * *

_Well, I did it! Granted, its not very long - but ive sort of gotten over my writers block now._

_The second part to this chapter was awful though, and I apologize but it was the best I could come up with in that period of time I had spare._

_Sorry! But thank you for staying patient with me._

_Tammie. ox_


End file.
